


when the sun comes up (we can both move on)

by amosanguis



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Relationship of Convenience, title from a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: From the start, Bruce had said that it was temporary, that Barry wouldn’t find any happily-ever-after here.





	when the sun comes up (we can both move on)

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from “Lonely Tonight” by Blake Shelton;  
> \--Predominantly BatFlash, with Barry/Iris and Bruce/Clark as far background ships.  
> \--Some liberty taken with Barry's healing factor for the sake of one scene.  
> \--Another write-and-post for this pair, so please forgive any mistakes.

-z-

 

Bruce Wayne is laughter in a champagne glass; he’s aborted movements and bad jokes and slurred words.  He’s a hand on the small of Barry’s back, moving him through the crowd of the old elite as he introduces the mayor, a CEO of some social-networking site, a pair of senators – before shifting their trajectory towards a balcony.

 

-

 

Batman is hard edges; he’s bullet-proof armor wrapped in Kevlar and a dry wit that leaves those around him crying more often than not.  He’s, and it’s been said before, darkness and shadow and fear personified – quick as lightning and just as deadly.  Barry never walks away from his side without learning something new.

 

-

 

“I just want to make sure you’re okay,” the Captain says, his eyes imploring and Barry knows it’s all the man can do to not look down at the hickey on Barry’s neck.

Barry blinks, smirks, says, “It’s okay, sir.  I’m okay.”

 

-

 

Bruce growls, “ _Fuck_ ,” and Barry throws his head back and, together, they find their peace.

 

-

 

From the start, Bruce had said that it was temporary, that Barry wouldn’t find any happily-ever-after here.

“Gothamites aren’t built for that sort of thing,” Bruce had said, climbing out of the bed and moving towards the closet.  “Any who say they are are just lying to themselves.”

“That’s a little cynical, even for you,” Barry said, looking away from Bruce and out to the lake.

“It’s reality,” Bruce said.

Barry had looked back at him then – looked at the scars multitude, at the weariness in Bruce’s eyes, at the tightness in Bruce’s shoulders – and then looked away.

 

-

 

Barry loves both Bruce and Batman, but in different ways. 

He loves Bruce like anyone loves their favorite celebrity – in that distant, all-forgiving way. 

And he loves Batman like anyone loves their favorite animal – there’s always that thrill of seeing him up close, and always that fear he’ll rear back and savage him for getting in too close.

 

-

 

Bruce is pouring them coffee, his scars standing out stark in the morning light beginning to creep in through the windows, when Barry says, “I think I’m going to ask Iris out.”

And Bruce doesn’t even blink as he looks up, meets Barry’s eyes, and says with a smirk, “Good.  I think she’ll be good for you if your stories do her any justice.”  Then he leans forward, presses his lips to Barry’s and adds, “Just be careful.”  Then he’s pulling back and handing Barry the sugar.

“Thanks,” Barry whispers, lifting the coffee cup to his lips.

 

-

 

When Clark comes back, Barry knows he got out just in time.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
